Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (4q^{5}-2q^{4}-4q) - ( 7q^{5}+7q^{4}) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(4q^{5}-2q^{4}-4q) + (-7q^{5}-7q^{4})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $4q^{5}-2q^{4}-4q - 7q^{5}-7q^{4}$ Identify like terms. $ {4 q^5} - \color{#DF0030}{2 q^4} - {4 q} - {7 q^5} - \color{#DF0030}{7 q^4} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 4 -7 ) q^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ q^4} + { -4 q} $ Add the coefficients. $-3q^{5}-9q^{4}-4q$